oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barrows equipment
The Barrows equipment is rewarded to players from the Barrows minigame. There are six sets of Barrows equipment: four for warriors, one for rangers, and one for mages. When a player wears all of the items of a Barrows set, it has a set effect which is listed below after the bolded name of the set's special. Barrows sets can't be made using the Smithing skill. Players can also buy gloves resembling Barrows armour after full completion of Recipe for disaster quest. Note : If you drop any of the Barrows items, the item will automatically deplete to 0. Dharok the Wretched (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour and 70 Attack and Strength are required to wield the weapon. Dharok's is the Strength armour. The items can only be traded at 100 percent or 0 percent. * Many players use Dharoks against the portals in Pest Control because it can do massive damage. To make this work they must have a low health so players usually drop nitroglycerin, Chemical compound, or eat Dwarven rock cake to deplete their hitpoints. Wretched Strength: Attacks do more damage as the player's hitpoints decrease. To be exact 1% damage for every one point of HP lost. Dharok's maximum potential is unleashed at 99 HP and 99 Strength whereof a player can deal up to 98% extra damage when at 1 health point. Dharok the Wretched's equipment: * Dharok's helm * Dharok's platebody * Dharok's platelegs * Dharok's greataxe (weapon) Bonus table Torag the Corrupted (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour and 70 Attack and 70 Strength is required to wield the weapon. Torag's is the Defence armour, as full Torag carries the highest overall defence bonuses. Corruption: Successful melee attacks have a chance of lowering the victim's run energy by 20%. Torag the Corrupted's equipment: * Torag's helm * Torag's platebody * Torag's platelegs * Torag's hammers (weapon) Bonus table Guthan the Infested (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour and 70 Attack is required to wield the weapon. Guthan's is the Hitpoints armour. It is not advised to only buy armour because of the cost and the special attack it gives. Guthans is considered to be the best set of Barrows because it saves you money when buying food, as you will need little to none for most combat training (exceptions are mostly things that will not let you wear Guthans as you need to wield a special piece of equipment for that particular creature Aberrant spectres require nose peg). Because of the hitpoints bonus players may choose to use this while doing Fight Caves as it will save food. You can go for a dragon slayer task and stay there for quite a long time (note, dragons will still hit through this armour with their dragon-fire, and since an anti-dragon shield cannot be wielded with the spear, anti-fire potions will be needed). Infestation: Successful attacks have a chance of replenishing the player's health by the damage caused, on a 1:1 ratio. Guthan the Infested's equipment: * Guthan's helm * Guthan's platebody * Guthan's chainskirt * Guthan's warspear (weapon) Bonus table Many players use full Guthans when attempting the TzHaar Fight Caves Minigame. It is also popular with high level players for training because no food is needed. A common strategy for Guthan users is to use an Abyssal whip and a Rune defender, then switch to Guthan's warspear when they run short on health. This is efficient because Guthan's warspear does not deal damage effectively. Verac the Defiled (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour and 70 Attack is required to wield the weapon. Verac's is the prayer and Attack armour. Defiler: Successful attacks have a chance of ignoring any Armour and Protection Prayers. Verac the Defiled's equipment: * Verac's helm * Verac's brassard * Verac's plateskirt * Verac's flail (weapon) Bonus table Verac's armour is usually used for players taking on the Kalphite queen due to its special. It is also very popular for fighting other players in the Duel Arena, Tzhaar Fight Pits, and Wilderness. Karil the Tainted (Ranged) 70 Defence and 70 Ranged are required to wear the armour and 70 Ranged is required to wield the weapon. Karil's is the Ranged armour. Note that Karils has the highest Magic defence of all the Barrows equiptment. A good amount higher than Black Dragonhide. Tainted Shot: Successful ranged attacks have a chance of lowering the enemy's agility level by 20%. Karil the Tainted's equipment: * Karil's coif * Karil's leathertop * Karil's leatherskirt * Karil's crossbow (weapon) ** Bolt rack (required ammunition) Bonus table Ahrim the Blighted (Magic) 70 Defence and 70 Magic are required to wear the armour. Also 70 Attack and 70 Magic are required to wield the weapon. Ahrim's is the Magic armour. Blighted Aura: Successful magic attacks have a chance of lowering the enemy's strength by 5 levels. Ahrim the Blighted's equipment: * Ahrim's hood * Ahrim's robetop * Ahrim's robeskirt * Ahrim's staff (weapon) Bonus table Trivia * Guthan's skirt used to be slightly transparent, like Ghostly Robes. * Torag's Hammers used to be the only weapon in the entire game that would hit twice. JaGex claimed this feature was a glitch and removed it sometime in late 2006~ early 2007. Category:Armour